Conventionally, there has been known a remote system in which a reception apparatus is connected to a transmission apparatus via a category 5 (CAT-5) cable, i.e., a LAN cable (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356939).
The transmission apparatus transmits a video signal to the reception apparatus with three pairs of signal lines in the CAT-5 cable, and transmits and receives a console signal such as a keyboard/mouse signal to/from the reception apparatus with remaining single pair of signal lines in the CAT-5 cable. Analog RGB (Red-Green-Blue) signals, a horizontal synchronization signal and a vertical synchronization signal are included in the video signal. The analog RGB signals are converted into differential signals, and the differential signals are transmitted to the reception apparatus. The horizontal synchronization signal and the vertical synchronization signal are transmitted to the reception apparatus as common mode signals.
However, in the technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356939, the horizontal synchronization signal is transmitted to the reception apparatus as the common mode signal, and hence the horizontal synchronization signal is liable to receive the influences of a common mode noise and a static electricity noise, and so on. Especially, since the pulse width of the horizontal synchronization signal becomes narrow as a monitor has a higher resolution, the horizontal synchronization signal is liable to receive the influences.
In a shielded Cat 5 cable, the blunting of a waveform of the common mode signal becomes large, and hence it is difficult for the reception apparatus to reproduce the horizontal synchronization signal. Accordingly, a trouble occurs. For example, a blackout (i.e., a phenomenon in which a screen becomes a solid black) occurs on the screen of the monitor, or shaking and distortion of the video displayed on the screen occurs.